


Bittersweet Good-byes

by Serani



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fingering, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serani/pseuds/Serani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've got to go home, you don't want me to, either, but we have no real choice. So let's make this last time together something to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet Good-byes

**Author's Note:**

> I have  _ **never**_ written like this before - this style of writing or this point of view.  So be gentle if you comment, though I would love to hear them! 

I don’t want to go,” I said, closing my eyes and burying my face in your neck. 

You sighed. “I don’t want you to go, either,” you murmured, tightening your arms around me. I sighed and swallowed, a lump forming in my throat then burrowed a little closer in your arms, my own tightening around you. I looked up at you and we started to kiss - one of those those long, slow thorough ones that says so much with no words - the kind full of tongue and lips and way too much. I slid my leg between yours and ground it against you and you moaned into the kiss, making me just a little crazy.   
  
We rolled then so that you were on your back and I was over you. My leg was still between yours, grinding into you, stimulating your clit, and I started riding your thigh in the same way. But it wasn’t quite enough, I guess, because you made a small frustrated sound in the back of your throat and I broke the kiss. With a quick, almost evil grin, I started kissing my way down your body, pausing at your breasts to lick at and suck on each nipple until you moaned and moved against me.   
  
When I was sure I’d given each the attention they deserved, I continued down over your soft skin until I was between your legs. I paused to inhale your scent, memorizing it to pull out and think about later. Then I looked up again and met your eyes before lowering my mouth to you. I parted your sex and put my tongue out to slowly lick at your hard clit, swollen already in arousal. You moaned as I did and it only turned me on more.  
  
But I reminded myself that this part was for you and I turned my attention to your sex, licking your clit again before pulling it between my lips to suck on gently. Your hands found my hair at my scalp and your fingers threaded through the strands and I loved it, loved that you wanted - needed to touch me. I poured myself into pleasuring you. I’d done this before over the weekend, so I’d learned what you liked and how to make you writhe and I used that knowledge, working you over thoroughly, tongue finding every valley, every sensitive spot, then going back again to your clit to work it over more.   
  
But I knew this was the last time we’ll be together for God only knows how long, so I pulled back before you went too far, wanting to make it last, stretch the time I had left with you. Two of my fingers slipped into your wet sex, teasing your clit again but then passing it up to push slowly into you. They curled, looking for the right spot and I was rewarded with another moan when I found what I was looking for. You started to move again, against my hand, head thrown back, eyes closed and sounds falling softly but unchecked from your lips.   
  
I paused and stared, thrilled in a way I can’t truly describe at the vision in front of me. That you were feeling so much pleasure, from  _me_ . I shook my head at myself and leaned in to kiss you, still moving my fingers inside of you. Your hands gripped my shoulders and you returned the kiss and I was nearly stunned by the force of it.   
  
And then  _you_  rolled  _me_ . In surprise, I fell back, my hand releasing you and you kissed me again. There was stuff behind the kiss, emotions that I couldn’t quite get, but that was okay because I knew my own were tangled right then, too. I pulled myself together and returned it, giving everything I could, my hands coming up to cup your face.  
  
Then you moved down over my body, sucking on my nipples like I did for you before taking me into your mouth. I had to bite a pillow to keep quiet enough, it felt so good. I was so aroused at this point, that it took very little to push me to the edge and I had to beg you to stop, “Not yet, I don’t want it over just yet.”  
  
You gave me a very devious smile and my eyes widened as you dove for the side of the bed. I blinked in surprise when you surfaced with the dildo I’d brought. It was an interesting one that’s held inside of you and between your legs instead of with a harness because it stimulates your clit while you move. So, instead of just wearing it, you got direct pleasure from it, as well.  
  
Up until now I’d only worn it, so it’s very different for you to want to wear it. I sat up and helped you, though, not wishing to dissuade you from what you were intent on doing and finally it was in place.  
  
And then I laid back again and you pushed the cock inside of me. I groaned loudly, matched by a sound from you as you were apparently enjoying it quite a bit, too. I shifted and my legs wrapped around you then pulled you to me, kissing you thoroughly. One of my hands went up to cup and play with a breast and the other slid down your back, fingers tasting the silky soft skin.  
  
You started to move and your groan got louder. I braced myself against the top of the bed and rocked my hips, moving in the hopes that I was doing the right things to stimulate your clit and make you as crazy as you were making me. And it  _was_  crazy because before I knew it, I was close. Insanely close to orgasm already and I didn’t want it  _over_ , I didn’t want it to end, not yet.  
  
But you were determined to see my climax and despite the whines and pleas falling from my lips, you pumped a little harder, moved a little faster and it threw me over the edge and into orgasm. I screamed your name into the pillow I was biting on, the hand on your shoulder flexing, nails biting into the skin a bit. It didn’t want to stop, and I was gasping as the pleasure flew through me.  
  
As I started to come down from it, I saw your eyes close, you bite your lip and grunt. I could tell you were close and I shifted, working the cock over your clit, the hand on your breast playing with your nipple. A moment later, you grit your teeth to hold in the groan and I heard an aborted version of my own name on your lips as you lost it and came. I watched your face, fascinated as the pleasure went through you and I stared at the expression on you, etching it into my memory.   
  
When the pleasure faded, you went limp and I reached down to move the toy. We rolled to our sides and wrapped each other up in our arms, legs tangling and lips meeting for another long kiss. We pulled back, nuzzled noses then kissed again and again, unwilling to let go.  
  
Finally, we parted and this time, I tucked you under my chin and held you close. We laid for a long time in silence, just touching and savoring the closeness. There were words that wanted to be said, but we didn’t, weren’t ready or maybe just didn’t want to recognize them, I wasn’t sure. But they stayed stuck in our minds and behind our teeth and didn’t get said. Instead, after some time, we kissed again then got up to shower and get ready to end the weekend.  
  
Good-bye wouldn’t be said, instead it was more soft kisses and long looks. When I turned toward security at the airport, I paused one more time, looking back and staring at you. I had to go, had to leave, but it was one of the hardest things I’d ever done in my life. I didn’t wave, I blew another kiss and turned back around. When I looked up from the security station, you were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work of fiction. Any resemblance to any persons, living or dead, is purely coincidence.  
> (C) 2012  
> All rights reserved.


End file.
